Daisuke's Journey
by digimon66
Summary: Remake of first Daisuke's Journey with new characters. Daisuke hears the others talking about him and after they go to the digital world things don't go well.Have fun reading my failed attempts at romance.
1. I quit

I lazily walked up the stairs leading to the computer room .

"Daisuke "Demiveemon said . "When can I come out"

"Right now ." I said.

I reached for the door knob when I heard shouts. I stopped and listened.

"He's late again. " Miyako practically screamed.

"He has soccer practice,give him a break" Iori said in his emotionless voice.

Iori was very responsible and smart but he kept his feelings in because he didn't want to bother people with his problems . No one knew this except his best friend. Me.

"Don't defend all high and mighty" HiKari said.

Everyone thought the last person to say that would be miss perfect Hikari kamiya but the truth is she is exactly like any teenage girl.

I flinched when I heard that. The woman I loved and was devoted to talking like this behind My back. I can't believe anyone of my friends would talk behind I back. The only 3 people who I thought had My back was my brother Tasumi Iori and surprisingly T.K. I mean he was always nice before.

"Yah!"T.K yelled ",all he ever does is brag!"

Sure I braged a lot but only to make Hikari like me not to make people feel bad.

"He should have never become a digidestined he's always late!" HiKari said .

Everyone agreed except Iori, though I don't know about miyako who had remained speechless after that announcement.

"How can you say that! " Iori was screaming",he's our friend and its bad to talk behind peoples back!"

Everyone but miyako ignored him.

"I'm going to drag him up here." Kari said.

"Hikari,"miyako began" maybe we should be less har-"

That's when I came in.

"Hi guys" I said "Sorry I had practice you know"

Iori glared at Takeru and Hikari "Its ok Daisuke."

Hikari and Takeru stared at me blankly.

"You ready to go"I feigned a smile and Vee jumped onto the computers.

"Yes we're ready"

" open!"

POV change

I walked up the stale white halls of the hospital. When I reached the room i was looking for a slowly turned the knob…

"Tasumi!"I chuckled and opened the door. Waiting for me was a young black haired teen with brown eyes. She had a purple bed dress on and rectangular black glasses framed her face.

"How do you always know when i'm here?"

"Its a secret~" We laughed and I gazed sadly at her. Her name was Misami Leiko. She can't move anything from the neck down which was the result of the hit and run she was in when were 8 but due to my adventures in a special world i felt way over 8 at the time.

"So" she laughed " Are you gonna finish your story"

"The story of Miracles and Darkness" I smirked but it grew to a sad frown. "Prepare yourself it has a bad ending"

POV changed

The trip to the digital world was a bust. Two seconds in we were surrounded by digimon. We armor digivolved and fought but it wasn't enough. The kaiser had cannons around us and powder blew out of them causing the digimon to degenerate back to their normal forms. We had to run away.

I noticed one thing though. We weren't fighting like a team and Aron always said that teamwork was critical.I knew what i had to do or atleast what felt like was the right thing to do.

"I'm quitting the team"

The others looked at me shocked.

"Your just gonna leave?" Miyako asked

"One loss and you're abandoning the digital world!"Takeru shouted.

I had to refrain myself from cracking. It wasn't just one lost but abunch. We all should of quit halfway through. Maybe then we'd all be happy. then again maybe not. It was a long time ago anyway.

"I'm leaving and thats it."I walked towards Iori. "Here" I gave my goggles to him. "I want you to be the new leader." I picked vee up and left. When i was far enough that no one would see me i ran as fast as i could. When i reached my apartment door I opened it and jacked to my room.

"Daisuke!" I was stopped by june." Tough day in the digi world?"

June has known about the digital world since our second return home when we had miraculously aged two years. The first trip was when me and Tasumi were sucked in to the digital world by accident. The second return home when we were finally able to stay here was when we turned 8 in the digital world even though it had been nothing but a couple of seconds in the real world.

"I quit the team"

"The soccer team?"

"No. The digital world one?"

"WHAT!" she screamed "Daisuke you have a responsibility to the digital world."

"But tasumi doesn't go anymore" I tried to justify myself.

"Then from now on hes going with you."

I stared at her."What?"

"You heard me now on you're both going. And no buts."

I sighed heavily."Fine"

"Good now go get ready for dinner."

"UHHG"

POV CHANGE

Misami's tears splattered on the bed seats.

"Change the ending"

"Trust me, I would if i could"

"Just do it. Please just give me one happy ending"Her voice cracked wied filled me with sadness.

"Fine. So in the end Darkness and miracles destroyed the evil digimon together with their friends."

"Thats better"she smiled.

After a few minutes she stared out the window and said.

"You Know Tasu" I smiled at the nickname" I wish the digital world was real. We would be able to explore and have fun and meet new friends-"

"Misami the accident-"

"I got a loop hole. For the beginning you said that Darknesses ankle healed when he went to the digital world so thats what would happen to me."

"It was only an ankle"

"I know but anything can happen right?"

I smiled sadly"Yeah."

I sighed."It's time for me to leave Misami."

"Bye Tasu"

I closed the door behind me and frowned.'Is it really possible? She thinks the digiworld is just a fairy tale but if i take her there,If i can give her a happy ending...I atleast have to try.'

I got home around 6 which was dinner time.

"Hi Tasu how was your day?"Mom asked

"Fine."

I sat at the dinner table. Veemon was sitting next(must have digivolved) to me making me wonder where my partner a Tsukaimon named Fangs is.

"Fangs! Dinner"I called out.

He appeared from behind me landing on my head and flapping his ears to make a breeze.

"Hi Tasu! Guess what"

"What?" i said. I took a sip of my tea and started eating the food set on my plate.

"Were going back to the digiworld tomorrow" I choked on my food.

"WHAT!" i breethed finally swallowing the food.

"You have to go with Daisuke to the digiworld from now on. He quit the digidestined so…"

"Really Dais? You quit?"

he was sitting across from me."Yeah"

"Cool How bout we start tomorrow."

"Sure" I could see he was in no mood to talk. To be honest we don't have the best relationship. The rest of the night was uneventful. I took a shower and went to sleep eager for the next day.


	2. The new team

I woke up around 9. It was saturday so everyone was out doing there own thing but I was still in bed. I climbed down the bunkbed and woke Dais up.

"Hey sleepy head"I nudged him "Wake up"

"mmFine"He yawned and sat up.

After we had both showered and eaten I decided to ask why he quit.

"The others talked about me behind my back. said i shouldn't have become a digidestined. The only ones who disagreed were Iori and maybe Miyako"

I nodded in understanding.

"Daisuke if you can't go with them than maybe you should start a new team."

"A new team?"

"Yah...I've been thinking maybe we should find people to replace the others"

"Like who?"

"You know the other digidestined. You tell me."There was a pause between us before he spoke.

"Koushiro might be interested and Taichi and sora."

"I guess i can keep one of the leftover crest for a while but what about the other one?"

"I'll hold on to it for now."

" ill go get the others and you can go to the digiworld and find where the digimon are sealed." I said.

After we had returned home from the digiworld when we were kids,genai contacted us telling us that our crest,except mine were being used to strengthen the barrier around the digiworld. sadly the digimon partners that remained in the digiworld were sealed with their respective crest.

I got up to leave but Dais stopped me.

"Why have you been so happy these past two days. Your usually-"

"Angry,sad,frustrated."

He said nothing and for the first time in 2 days i scowled.I had every right to hate what happened in the digital world i can never forgive him but he's still my brother.

I sighed. "Lets just go do what we have to do"

I left to finish my job,and Dais left to do his.

POV change

I looked at the white curtains of my Hospital. I was always bored when Tasu isnt here. Mother never visits me. She has to work two jobs just to pay for the hospital care. Big brother is studying abroud in england and my older sister lives with my father all the way in California.

I couldn't help but wish the digiworld was real, i would be able to walk and run,I would actually live, but the digiworld isnt real, and ill never live again

POV change

After i had rounded up Tentomon and Biyomon i wondered desperately in search of agumon. I just couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared.I had already found where our crest and the digimon were sealed.I had thought about Takumi's crest and it made me everybit of uneasy as it did back then. I mean i know he isn't evil and i know it wasn't his fault what happened but i still wondered what the others will think.

I sighed.I will have to give up on looking for agumon. It was already four and the others were probably waiting for me.

After i had left the digiworld i exited my room and found everyone waiting in the living room.

"Hi Daisuke. Tasumi has gotten us caught up on the problem."Koushiro said.

"Im sorry about how the others treated you Daisuke especially kari, I'll have a talk with her later"

"Its okay really. You don't have to. By the way I brought your digimon with me."The digimon jumped into there partners arms.

"Tentomon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Daisuke"Taichi sounded disappointed"Wheres Agumon"

"Im sorry Taichi but i couldn't find him.I looked everywhere"

"Its ok Daisuke"He Grinned "I know you tried. Besides he's probably busy patrolling."

I smiled but i could see how worried he actually was.

"So Daisuke Where are these crest Takumi told us about ?"Koushiro asked.

"There in a place called the cave of legends "

"Thats fitting"Takumi said.

I agreed."By the way you guys can't tell anyone about the new team."

"Not even Kari?"I shook my head no.

"Please don't tell her."Takumi requested. For the first time in along time he sounded scared.

"I don't know.I'll think about it."

He sighed in relief.

"Another thing you need to know"I started "If you guys get the new crest you'll also be given another digimon to go along with it"

"What other digimon?" Sora asked.

"The other digimon are a Agumon,Veemon,Dorumon,Guilmon,And Impmon."

"Ive never heard of half those digimon."

"You guys can ask them any questions about whatever you want when you meet them."

"Im tired of waiting here we know where they are lets go and get them!"I completely agreed with Taichi and we all left for the cave.

POV Taichi

The cave was deep and very damp.I couldn't stop eyeing Takumi. We all had different clothes the digiworld provided us with.I was wearing a orange blazer and black t-shirt with an orange sun on. Koushiro had a purple shirt on with his crest on his chest under a weird sciency coat. Sora had a red sleeveless shirt on with ripped jeans. Daisuke had the same clothes he always had on in the Digiworld. Takumi however looked really out of place. His purple cape dragged behind him. His elbow had black elbow pads on them and he was wearing a black t-shirt and purple jeans. His partner which looked like a purple patamon hovered next to him. They seemed to be Whispering to each other . when we got deeper into the cave the atmosphere seemed to get tense.

"Daisuke do you know where we're going"

"Nope"

We sweatdropped.

"Of course you dont"

"The cave seems to go off in one direction so it really doesn't matter"Koushiro stated.

We all nodded and continued walking deeper into the cave. After a few minutes we hit a huge fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?"I asked.

"I know where Takumi's going"Tentomon said.

Takumis eyes were glazed over and he walked towards the first mini cave on the we got closer we all were taken over by this spell and headed towards our own mini cave .with no power over ourselves we walked down our own paths with no knowledge of what lies ahead.

* * *

AN: Hi guys. Sorry I havnt been updating like I said but I am now so...yah. I fixed abunch of grammes and junk so if you wanna reread it then feel free. Also next chapters almost done. Have a nice summer!


	3. Perseverance and compassion

Takumi walked further into the damp cave. The deeper he walked the more he regained his senses until finally he stopped at a huge door. The door had a huge carving of a human standing. Its shadow was a creature the Same size as it with 3 claws and a sharp toothed smile. He walked towards the door in anticipation. After all, if he and Daisuke were right,then behind these doors held the ceiled digimon of his friends. The people he spent his whole time in the digital world with when he was younger.

Fangs hovered over Takumi's head.

"Are we going in?"

Fangs voice startled Takumi out of his thoughts. "Let's go"

Takumi's hands went to the crest that hung around his neck. To be honest, he was nervous. Though he was still able to control his crest, it had become harshly weak due to his bad relationship with it and the digital world.

Takumi took a deep breath and touched the door in front of him. It disappeared in a flash of black light and Takumi walked into the large room. The room was big enough to fit three imperialdramon and them some. The ceiling was way to high and boulders were all around the place.

"Hello?" Upon hearing Takumi's voice, the center of the room glowed black and from the darkness emerged a very large and powerful looking sangloupmon.

"Hey I thought that was our thing!" Fangs yelled.

Takumi rolled his eyes at Fangs.

"Child of darkness,Takumi!" The sangloupmon said "I am your opponent!"

"Hey wait a mi-"

"I will decide whether **you** are strong enough to face the new evil that threatens this world"

"So this is a test!" Fangs yelled angrily "We've saved the digital once! What else is there to prove!"

"I am aware of your victory and the sacrifices you were forced to make..."

Fangs went quiet and they stared at sangloupmon.

"That is precisely why I must battle with you."

"Fine. Fangs let's digivolve!"

"Right"

Takumis crest glowed as he brung his digivice to his chest.

 **Fangs bio digivolve tooooooo...**

 **Fangs!?**

"Why aren't we..."

Sangloupmon laughed at them.

"Now you see why I must fight you. You've grown weak!" She snarled in disgust."how the mighty fall"

Takumi looked at his digivice. It was almost triangular. The black ring around the rectangular screen had weird symbols in digicode. It was the same digivice he always had yet at the same time different.

Takumi decided that they'd have to digivolve the old way. He held is digivice in the air and yelled.

"Digivolve!"

 **Fangs digivolve tooooo**

 **Devimon!**

Fangs had turned into a jetblack devil. He had orange and other colors on his chest and one red claw in the middle of two black ones on his left hand. As soon as he digivolved the battle started. Sangloupmon gave fangs no room to breath, hitting him left and right with his powerful blades at the end of her feet. Every blow to fangs was felt not only by himself but by Takumi through the strong bond they shared.

Fangs didn't dodge any of sangloupmons attacks. He took them head on. After all, this was how they fought in there last battle, the only difference is that they weren't together.

When Fangs was positive that he knew sangloupmons pattern of attack, he started countering. Sangloupmon took Fangs powerful Dark claw attack to her side yet she was unaffected by it. Even Fangs Punch's and kicks weren't doing any damage.

Takumi bit his lip. He was fangs partner yet he was unable to provide any support. To top it off, his body was littered with cuts. He just couldn't take his mind off of how they stung so much. He also had to ask himself why fangs was doing absolutely no damage what so ever to Sangloupmon.

Maybe it wasn't that Fangs was doing no damage but that Sangloupmon merely recovered all of it. No it was impossible. Fangs was getting in so many attacks it was impossible for Sangloupmon to heal all of it in seconds. No there was something else.

Takumi's thoughts wondered back to his cuts. He wound up taking his cloak and elbow pads off. The digital world just couldn't change its mind over what he wore. He examined the cuts on his arm. The more cuts he got the weaker he felt. At the start of the battle he thought it was blood loss but now that he was looking at it he could see that he wasn't bleeding at all.

Something caught Takumis eyes. It was sangloupmons blades. They gave off a weird gleam every few seconds. How was this possible without any light?

The only reason Takumi could see anything was because of his crest. It had abunch of uses but seeing in the dark was its most basic one. Fangs and sangloupmon could see perfectly because they were dark type digimon.

Sangloupmon leaped for fangs but he dogded at the last second as Sangloupmons blades harmlessly slides next to fangs arm. The feeling of wetness transfered to Takumi.

He looked at his arm. There wasn't anything on it physically but he could still fell it lingering, stinging, **draining.**

It was poison!

Takumi smirked. If it was the poison that was sucking there strength then he knew just what to do, and even though he hadn't wanted to use his crest that much, he had no other choice. Now the only question that remained was, would he be able to use his crest?

"Fangs!" He shouted " its time to digivolve!"

Takumi focused hard on his crest. The power it once had lied deep within him as it did the first time he used his crest. He didn't need all that power though, and more importantly he didn't want it, he just needed to use a small portion of it. Once he had found the power of his crest he worked hard on bringing it to the surface. He was glad he would only need to do this once seeing as how exhausting it was.

He let himself succumb to the darkness, he let it wrap around him in a protective way before forcing it out.

His crest glowed and the carving that was on the door previously, appeared over him. Takumi opened his eyes. He raised his crest to fangs and a black beam of energy hurtled towards fangs and hit him.

 **Fangs crest digivolve tooooo**

 **Neodevimon!**

Fangs turned into a grayish devil with a golden mask and six red eyes. He had red leather wings with points at the top. He wore black jeans and boots with spikes and had long arms with three red spikes near his elbows. He had long claws with a golden metal tip and a trail of red orbs started in his right shoulder and ended near the side of his stomach.

In this new form the poison no longer had an effect on him. fangs smiled underneath his mask. He hadn't been Neodevimon in a long time. It felt like he found something that he lost.

Sangloupmon didn't give fangs anymore time to be comfortable and rushed him fiercely. Fangs laughed at her effort. Now he was the one taking no damage. Fangs decided to give Sangloupmon a taste of her own medicine.

"Stun claw!" Fangs called out his attack as his claw was covered in black ooze. He chased after sangloupmon, who had ran to the other side of the cave when he called out his attack, and tried to hit her on her back.

"Too slow" she taunted as she dodged the attack ,but she was soon surprised when Neodevimons arms extended and turned on there own, hitting her square in the jaw.

She layed on the ground helpless.

"I'm paralyzed! I can't move!" She shouted.

"Exactly" fangs said as he called out his next attack "Guilty Claw!"

Sangloupmon closed her eyes, waiting to be deleted but opened them when she found that she wasn't hit. Fangs hovered in front of her. He was in his tsukaimon form smiling.

"We win" Takumi said as he joined fangs next to the paralyzed Sangloupmon.

"Yes you do" she admitted ." I guess I was wrong about you."

Takumi and fangs grinned ear to ear. Whether or not they realized it, they have both found a part of themselves that they missed.

"It is time." Sangloupmon said. Her body glowed red as she shrunk down to the size of a crest. "I give to you the crest of perseverance. Find its rightful owner and teach them all you know"

" I will" takumi said. The crest floated to him and rested in his hand.

"Hey Takumi" fangs said.

"Yah"

"If we defeated Sangloupmon then where's guilmon?" He asked.

"Over here!" Takumi was takled to the ground by a red dinosaur. "I saw the whole thing. You and fangs where amazing! No one was able to beat sangloupmon before but you managed to do it and you can still go to the perfect level."

"Guilmon! Get off" fangs laughed at the silly dinosaur as he refused to let go of Takumi.

"I missed you so much!" He yelled but the reunion was cut short as the cave started to collapse. There was a dark light and fangs in the form of devimon carried all of them out.

* * *

Sora walked through the hot cave. Biyomon was right beside her looking at her worriedly. Sora had come to her senses already and was really freaked out by what happened. It was like her body was taken over. That was never a good sign in the digiworld. Nevertheless she knew she would be safe as long as her best friend was right beside her and to top it off she felt like something good was waiting for her.

"What do you think is at the end of the cave?" She asked Biyomon.

"I don't know. It feels familiar though."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well its hard to explain, but its like there was something I was missing that I used to have." Biyomon nestled next to sora" most of that feeling went away when we reunited but theres still a small part there. I'm just glad your with me though. I missed you so much."

Sora stopped to kneel down and give Biyomon a hug" I missed you to Biyomon."

After they had started walking again Biyomon asked sora what she did in the four years they were apart.

Sora told Biyomon all about how she and her mother had started getting along and how they were praticly best friends. Then she told Biyomon how she had gotten into designing dresses with Mimi and how she found a brand new love for tennis.

"Wow Sora that sounds amazing!"

"It is" Sora smiled. " How was your last four years Biyomon?"

"After you left we tried to stick together. For months we waited for you guys at the lake but gennai came and told us we had to leave. He said that it would be a very long time before you came" Biyomon looked sad for a second but instantly turned happy" Then he said that somewhere in the digital world was a secret portal that would take us to the human world! We all left to look for it together but after a year we split up. We thought it would be quicker. We never did find that portal but I did find another yokomon village."

"Really"

"Yah! They were really nice. They wanted me to stay with them and protect them so I did... Until the stupid kaiser came. He sent airdramon there and destroyed the village while I was out getting food for them! I can only hope there alright." Biyomon said looking sad again.

"I'm really sorry Biyomon but I'm sure there alright"

"Thanks sora"

As they finished talking they found a huge door with the crest of love, a heart on it.

"My crest"

"Touch it sora"

Sora laid her hand on the door and it vanished revealing a gigantic room with tons of space. The walls were lined with torches and the cave walls itself seemed to glow red giving off lots of heat.

"Its hot in here" sora said as she walked into the room.

As if reacting to her words the cave torches glowed blue and the walls let off freezing cold air.

"Is this better"

Sora jumped as a blue birdramon jumped out of the first torch to her right.

"Not really." The blue birdramon sighed and returned halve the torches to normal. The other half continued to blow cold air.

"My name is Sabirdramon, a sub species of birdramon. I am here to test your strength. Prepare for battle!" Sabirdramon waved her wings becoming very hostile.

"Hey wait a minute. Can't we talk about this" Biyomon screamed.

Sabirdramon became passive again and landed next to them.

She sighed and said "I know this is not what you expected but it must be done. In order for you to maintain the power you once had, I must test how strong you've gotten. I actually admire the two you a lot and I hope you hold no ill feelings for me afterwards."

Biyomon and sora looked at each other and then back at Sabirdramon." Don't worry we understand"

Sabirdramon smiled at the two and flew to the other side of the cave. "Thank you, now come at me with everything you got, don't hold back!"

Sora raised her hexagonal digivice and yelled "Biyomon digivolve!"

 **Biyomon digivolve tooooo**

 **Birdramon**

Birdramon took to the sky and quickly attacked Sabirdramon.

"Meteor wing!"

Sabirdramon retaliated with her own meteor wing completely destroying birdramons attack and hurting her severely.

Sabirdramon went at the downed Birdramon making sure that every hit kept her from falling to the ground. Sora watched the endless torture with tears down her eyes.

Birdramon couldn't take it anymore and degenerated, but the torture didn't end there.

"Meteor wing"

Balls of fire went straight towards Biyomons falling form and exploded.

Sora ran to Biyomon who was on the ground slowly turning into data.

"Biyomon!" Sora pulled Biyomon into her arms."I'm sorry Biyomon" she sobbed

"Im sorry sora. I wasn't strong enough."

"Biyomon" sora sobbed "don't say that. I believe in you Biyomon. So please stay with me."

"I love you sora" Biyomon cried as he finally died.

"I love you too Biyomon!" Sora glowed red as flames enveloped Biyomons data. The crest of love burned brightly as sora with hot tears in her eyes watched Biyomons data circle around in a funnel before glowing a soft red. In soras head she could hear the voice of her fallen friend.

 **Biyomon crest digivolve tooooo**

 **Garudamon**

Fire erupted from the ground as a giant man like bird appeared. He had red wings that sparked flames to life as he flapped red feathers covered his body. He wore a red mask over his gold beak and he had startling blue eyes. He had red marking on his talons and gold ones on his fist. He had a huge tuft of white feathers and what looked to be hair from his mask and covering his chest.

"Don't worry sora, I will always emerge from the ashes to protect you."

"Biyomon I'm so glad"she said as Garudamon picked her up and put her on his back.

"Its Garudamon now"

"Marvelous simply marvelous!" Sabirdramon exclaimed. "I'm sorry I had to do that but it had to be done. I hope you've learned that looooooooovvvvveeee isssssssss keeeeyyyyyyy!" She screamed.

Sora and Garudamon looked at her funny.

"Em umm" Sabirdramon cleared her throat " sorry I got excited. But I'm happy you've finally fully unlocked your crest."

Sora was beyond angry. She had killed Biyomon just for her to unlock her crest! If this was what it took than she'd rather not have a crest, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was defeating Sabirdramon and making sure Biyomon got home safe.

Of course Garudamon had thought the same thing but more on the line of keeping sora safe.

Garudamon decided that it was time to finish this.

"Shadow wing" fire in the shape of a bird shot out of garudamons wings and hit Sabirdramon.

Sabirdramon flew into the air again heavely damaged. "Like a Phoenix from the ashe-"

Garudamon didn't let her finish and hit her with a Phoenix claw.

Sabirdramon fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Garudamon put sora next to his feet and degenerated back to Biyomon.

"Remember that feeling I had that something was missing from me?" Biyomon asked

"Yah"

"I found it" he said pointing to soras chest. Hanging from soras neck and resting at her chest was the crest of love.

Sora smiled and walked towards Sabirdramon with Biyomon.

"Very good sora, I'm very impressed and it is my personal opinion that your ready." Sabirdramon glowed pink and shrunk to the size of a crest.

"You are the rightful owner of the crest of compassion, I can see you will have no problem using this crest to the fullest." The crest hovered to soras hand and fell into it.

"Wow a new crest, but shouldnt you have gotten another partner to use it on?"

"I'm here!" The two turned around to see a pink furred bipedal dragon with two small wings on its back and a red triangular jewel on its snout. The dragon stopped next to them and introduced itself.

"Hello my names Dari, I'm a dorumon nice to meet you."

"I'm sora and this is Biyomon my partner ,nice to meet you too."

"Looks like the three of us are a team now" Biyomon said.

There talk was cut short as the cave started collapsing.

"Biyomon digivolve!"

"I can't I'm to tired I'm sorry!"

Suddenly a pink light flooded the area and instead of a Dorumon standing in front of them were a dorugamon, a bigger version of dorumon with white fur around its neck, a bigger tail and bigger wings.

"Climb on " Dari said.

With her passengers on her back she flew out of the cave as fast as she could.

* * *

AN: hi guys. Well this is a long chapter. The longest I've ever written and I'm proud to say that there will be other chapters like this one. I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who reads this and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. Hopefully that's gonna change and this chapter is proof. Have a great summer everyone.


	4. Loyalty and Will

Taichi grumbled to himself as he walked through his own hot damp cave. He was beyond worried about Agumon and he was also wondering what Daisukes and Takumis time in the digiworld was like.

Taichi was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the huge door-like wall in front of him and bumped into it.

He looked and saw that the door had his crest on it. As he touched the door, it glowed orange and disappeared, revealing a huge room with many boulders around it. It was lit by a great bonfire in the middle of the room.

Taichi walked into to the room cautiously.

"I see you've made it"

Taichi jumped and looked around the open space.

"Up here"

Above Taichi was a huge Matadormon. His colorful clothes danced around him and his claws glistened in the light of the fire.

"What do you want?" Taichi backed away slowly.

"Do you want to see Agumon again?"

Taichi froze.

He angrily pointed his finger at Matadormon and yelled "What did you do to him!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Its the digimon emperor you should be mad at"

"Ken has him" Taichi said to himself.

"I'll ask you again. Do you want to see Agumon again?"

"Of course!"

"Then meet your new partner"

An Impmon hopped over Matadormon and landed next to Taichi.

Impmon looked at Taichi, then back at Matadormon.

"Are you serious. I have to be partnered with this wimp"

"Hey I'm not a wimp!" Tai yelled

"You sure look like one"

"Impmon, stop complaining"

"Whatever" Impmon huffed.

"There is no way he's becoming my partner" Tai said pointing at Impmon.

"If you want to save your previous partner then you must learn how to digivolve and work effectively with Impmon. If not then you might as well let Agumon died"

Tai looked at Impmon. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"That's easy." Matadormon leapt down and punched the ground next to Taichi. "Defeat Me!"

Taichi was sent flying through the air. He felt someone grab and pull him to safety.

"Be quiet" Impmon whispered.

He tugged at the red scarf around his neck and pulled out two crest.

"Matadormon gave me these before you got here. They're the crest of courage and loyalty. You better know how to use them"

The crest of loyalty was a weird silver colored sword pointing downwards.

Tai put the crest around his neck. "What do we do now?. I can't digivolve you and my crest only works with Agumon."

"Your loyalty towards Agumon and your friends will digivolve me. Now stay put. I'm gonna go fight him."

"Wait!" Taichi whispered, but it was too late. Impmon had leapt out and struck Matadormon with tons of fireballs that did absolutely nothing towards the ultimate level digimon.

Taichi held the crest of loyalty and thought about Agumon as hard as he could but nothing happened. Taichi poked his head out from the side of the boulder in time to see Impmon get thrown across the cave threw several rocks.

He had to marvel at Impmons strength. No matter what Matadormon through at him, he wouldn't give up.

Matadormon picked Impmon up by the scarf and violently through him to the ground. Matadormon raised his claw above Impmon and said "Sorry buddy" before thrusting His claw towards Impmons heart.

"NOOOO!" Taichi broke into a run and threw himself in front of Impmon.

Just before Matadormons claw was about to peirce and kill both Taichi and Impmon, A brilliant orange and silver light exploded from the two, sending Matadormon staggering backwards.

 **Impmon double crest digivolve Tooooooo**

 **BlazingSkullSatamon**

standing with Taichi on his shoulders was a Huge SkullSatamon with a deep orange Cape and a silver sword instead of its usual staff. Its whole body was on fire and the ground below it was burnt to cinders.

The fire didn't seem to hurt Taichi who was leaning on BlazingSkullSatamons head panting. This new digivolution was Draining Taichi of his energy, and BlazingSkullSatamon knew they wouldn't last long.

Still, BlazingSkullSatamon had to marvel at how powerful he felt. He knew this form wasn't as strong as his mega form, but he also knew that it was way stronger then his Ultimate form. He was either a average mega level Digimon or an insanely strong Ultimate digimon. Either way, he liked it.

"This is unexpected" Matadormon said.

BlazingSkullSatamon smirked before diving towards Matadormon.

"Blazing Bone slash"

Matadormon felt the silver sword slice through him, paralyzing his whole body.

"Necro Flame"

A mountain of fire singed Matadormon to a crisp. Even if he could move, the pain of moving would be unbearable.

"I concede!" He yelled.

BlazingSkullSatamon grinned in victory.

"The crest of Loyalty is yours, Taichi Kamiya. Use its powers wisely" Matadormon glowed silver and shrunk down and turned into a small light. The light vanished and Taichi felt a weight appear in his pocket.

The cave started to shake and collapse in on itself.

"Lets get out of here!" BlazingSkullSatamon sped out of the cave with Taichi safe on his shoulders nearly paced out.

"We're almost there. Don't worry Taichi" He whispered.

* * *

Daisuke walked down his cold cave with Veemon right beside him.

"So..." Veemon started "When are you gonna make up with the others?"

"I don't know" Daisuke sighed.

"You don't think there right do you?"

"Maybe..."

"Daisuke your a great Digidestined!"

"Tell that to Takumi" Daisuke mumbled.

"I think you two need to talk"

"And say what? I'm sorry our trip to the Digital world led to the mass mur-"

"Daisuke that was Zambamons fault, or even TKs fault if you want to go that far. Not yours"

"Even if we did he wouldn't listen to me"

"He's your brother Daisuke. Of course he will listen."

"Maybe your right"

Daisuke stopped as he touched the door like wall he nearly walked into. It had the crest of Miracles on it and it disappeared after it glowed gold.

"I'm always right" Veemon said as the two walked into the dimly lit small cave. The cave had little room to move around in but it was in the shape of a spiral with a ceiling about a mile up. Small platforms jutted out of the caves walls.

The two stared at the ceiling and was alarmed when a figure dived towards the ground and landed with a slam. It was a Gryphonmon.

"Welcome Digidestined of Miracles. Sorry I'm late but I was watching your brother fight sangloupmon."

"Takumis fighting a sangloupmon!" Daisuke looked at Gryphonmon worriedly.

"Yep. He tried to Bio-digivolve with his partner but failed" She laughed. "That's what happens when you don't awaken your crest fully"

"You should try it yourself, don't worry I wont attack you... yet."

Daisuke looked at Veemon. They nodded at each other before Daisuke raised his digivice to his chest and a golden light enveloped the both of them.

 **Veemon bio-digivolve Tooooooo**

 **UlforceVeedramon**

The second UlforceVeedramon came to be, He felt something wrong. It wasn't just because he didn't fit in the tight space. It was something different. Like a piece of the puzzle was missing. It could of been passed on as him not having his crest. But it also felt like something else. Like chains were pulling him back.

UlforceVeedramon couldn't maintain his form and degenerated leaving Daisuke and Veemon very confused on what was wrong.

"You felt it?" Gryphonmon asked. "Its the Dark Towers. There like chains. You may be able to digivolve thanks to your brother, but I wouldn't recommend it, It only lets the darkness of the Digimon Kaiser come over you faster."

Daisuke nodded in understanding.

"If your to defeat this new set of foes, then you must awaken the light in all of you."

"I think we can handle Ken without doing that"

"I'm not talking about him. There are others infinitely more powerful, your lucky ones your friend, or else you might not stand a chance against them at all"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's enough. I've told you to much. I don't want to upset the higher ups. If you want your crest back then you must defeat me. Come at me when your ready."

"What do you think Vee?"

Veemon shrugged and smiled "We can tell the others after we get our crest back."

"Right" Daisuke smiled back.

"Lets do this! Armor digivolve!"

 **Veemon Armor Digivolve Tooooooo**

 **Flamedramon!**

Gryphonmon hurled itself towards the two but was to slow. Flamedramon grabbed Daisuke by and jumped away using his powerful legs.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fire balls hit Gryphonmons back but did nothing to her.

"We wont be able to win by brute strength Daisuke"

Daisuke pulled his goggles over his eyes and looked around. He didn't know why but doing this always helped him think.

Flamedramon dodged another one of Gryphonmons attacks and she ended up slamming her skull against the cave wall.

Rocks shifted out of the wall and fell to the ground. A small pebble landed in Daisukes hand and he looked.

The ceiling of the cave was cracked.

"Flamedramon" Daisukes shouted. He pointed up and Flamedramon looked towards the ceiling. Figuring out Daisukes plan, he leapt to the rock platforms on the wall and started jumping up towards the ceiling.

"You cant run!" Gryphonmon screamed, as he started to smash each platform Flamedramon jumped on. When Flamedramon landed on the last Platform, he pointed his claws up and sent waves after waves of knuckle Fires at the ceiling. It cracked and cracked until finally the ceiling gave out.

Flamedramon jumped out of the way of the boulders and watched as the ceiling rocks hit Gryphonmons wings. They slammed her into the ground and the rest of the rocks pinned her.

Flamedramon jumped back down and landed on Gryphonmons stomach.

"I think we win" Flamedramon said. He quickly degenerated back to Veemon and stood next to Daisuke triumphantly.

"Very good you two."

Gryphonmon glowed Gold before shrinking down to the size of two crest.

"I believe these belong to you, and remember what I said." The two nodded.

The crest revealed themselves to be the crest of Miracles and the crest of will, which was a blue brain.

"If we got the crest then where is-"

"Yo" A Agumon leapt out from behind them scaring them both. This Agumon was different from Taichis though. This one was yellow and was tall and somewhat muscular. It had red armbands on its claws and a head two big for its body.

"Hi Z" Daisuke laughed.

All of a sudden, the cave started to collapse.

"Lets get out of here" Z yelled as they ran out of the cave.

If they had looked back then they would of noticed the pure white bone sticking out of the wall, and the evil red eyes watching them as they left.


End file.
